Battle of the halfwits
by VoluptuousThug
Summary: Grimmjow loses his way from Hueco Mundo and ends up in the Feudal era where he comes in contact with the Shikon jewel. As he learns about the Shikon jewel's power, he becomes more intrigued and sees his opportunity - This is his chance to become the all powerful demon he's always wanted to be! And he's going to have fun with it...
1. The Shikon Jewel

Another day in Hueco Mundo where its a never ending wasteland of nothingness. Grimmjow continues his peaceful walk through the sahara as his toes play in the sand. The silence is the only comfort that's needed.

While on his walk he seems to find what looked like an abandoned shrine with its doors wide open presenting a well. It's a bit weird considering that this shrine has never existed here before. The isolated well was a little further down from where he was so he decided to take a closer look for himself, it's not like he had anything better to do at this point. Once he reached the well he placed his hands to the wood surrounding the well, putting his weight on it to look over into it to get a better view. He notices a small purple light illuminating from the very bottom of the well.

_Who ever said curiosity killed the cat?_

Amused by his own thought he simply put all his weight on one hand to help adjust himself and leaped over falling straight down. As he began to fall he grew closer and closer to the illuminating light. His eyes widened as well as his smile as he began to reach out for it. Still unable to even at least scratch the tip on this little light he began to get frustrated.

_Yo what the fuck?_

Suddenly he begins to notice his surroundings. He seemed to be in what looked like a dream. There were no longer bricks but stars surrounding him shinning bright in the dark. Mesmerized by the scenery he completely forgets about the illuminating light beneath him. He just continued to fall gracefully before a force seemed to suck Grimmjow further down quickly. Now panicking he begins to scream for his life.

"Wait, the fuck is goin' on?! Hey! Somebody, come help-"

Before he could even finish he was shot up into the air and landed face first into the ground. At least he was out the well now. Frozen in this uncomfortable position he lets out low groans and an occasional twitch of a limb.

A fluffy haired demon stares at the badly injured man flabbergasted. "Uhh.. what just happened?" He was standing over the well with the shikon jewel necklace in his grasp, dangling helplessly over the well. Focusing all his attention towards this mysterious creature, Inuyasha puts the necklace back around his neck then slowly makes his way over to the man. Still not moving, he decides to pick up a stick off the floor and begins to poke the body. Grimmjow's body fell over from its very awkward position.

"Hey... you dead?"

Hearing a low voice, Grimmjow slowly opens his eyes to see a man with big fluffy ears and a bright red garment on.

_Is.. that a dog?_

Grimmjow jumps up and hisses at Inuyasha.

" Did you just hiss at me?"

"What the fuck are you?!"

"...you just hissed at me."

"And where am I? Did you kidnap me -"

"Relax." Inuyasha puts one hand up to cease his blabbering and scoffs while dropping the stick he was using previously. He began to analyze the man as he stood tall. He was tense and ready for a fight, he could tell just by his fighting stance and his clenched fists. Inuyasha can now feel his presence, it was intense. This is no human.

"Guessing your not a human.. wouldn't have traveled so easily."

Grimmjow looks over to the well confused then back to what to a now annoyed Inuyasha.

"Yea... there was a uh... jewel or something down this random ass well. Thing popped outta nowhere. Looked pricey so I decided to go in for a dip."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed what he was referring to.

"Inuyasha!"

He recognizes that shrill voice from anywhere, it's Kagome. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head nervously then begins pushing the spiky blue haired man back towards the well.

"Well uh, you can just hop right on in now. No jewel here heh heh."

"Inuyasha! I know you can hear me!"

Grimmjow now intrigued by this angry voice simply turns to the side, freeing himself from being rudely pushed. Not anticipating this move, Inuyasha falls to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Who's this Inuyasha?"

An angry Kagome comes storming out into the woods and to the well.

" And who's the hot piece of ass calling out to him."

"Inuya-" Lost for words, Kagome becomes stuck in a trance looking at the man before her.

"Shit." Says an angry Inuyasha slowly getting up to face Kagome.

Grimmjow just looks her up and down.

"Ah..."

Kagome not even forming words at this point just moves her mouth while still stuck in this trance, a little drool now forming. Grimmjow waves his hands in front of her.

"Uh.. you good?"

Kagome shakes out of it then takes him all in.

"I can be this Inuyasha dude if you'd like..." He said while forming one of his notorious evil smirks. Inuyasha's ear begins to twitch as it picks up the flirting going on. Kagome can feel herself becoming flustered. He puts out his hand so that she could shake it.

"Names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

She put out her hand to shake it but was surprised by a soft peck on her hand instead.

"And what might your name be?" Eyes locked onto hers.

"Kagome! This guy's trouble just-"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face slammed straight into the ground. Grimmjow a bit amused by this trick turns to the injured man.

"Whoa, someone's in the doghouse."

He turns all his attention back to Kagome.

"Anyway, It's lovely meeting you... Kagome."

Kagome lost it just hearing him say her name and was now lost in this trance. Grimmjow a bit confused turns back to Inuyasha while placing his hand in his pockets.

"And I'm guessing your this Inuyasha."

Inuyasha moans in agony, face still planted into the ground.

* * *

Both Kagome and Grimmjow are walking behind Inuyasha who seems to be leading the way, not happily either. He begins to get more frustrated as time goes on while listening to Kagome and Grimmjow giggle and have fun together.

"So Grimmjow... what brings you out here?"

" I fell in this damn well and ended up here-"

_Oh.. so you must be a demon as well_

" I was just trying get this shiny jewel that was at the bottom."

Inuyasha's ears shot up by the mention of the jewel then began to run. Kagome immediately turned to Inuyasha with a menacing glare.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

As we know, our fellow Inuyasha fell face first. Grimmjow begins to laugh hysterically.

"Damn, this is never gonna get old."

Kagome marches over to Inuyasha.

"Did you try to get rid of the jewel?!"

Inuyasha covered his head with his garmet.

" I just needed a little break is all. Think I've formed a permanent knot on my head. And all this crazy shit that seems to follow us because of this damn thing-"

"How could you! You knew how hard it was just to collect all of the shattered pieces? You are just so fucking stupid Inuyasha! I can't believe you."

"What is it, some sort of sex thing?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turn to Grimmjow with a puzzled look. He simply shrugs.

"What? You can obviously control your little lap dog over there with it... who says you can't do somethin' freaky with it. Just sayin'..."

Kagome turns red again.

"Really? I never really thought about it like that before."

"And who are you calling a lap dog?!"

Kagome turns back to Inuyasha.

" You know what? Since your so eager to get rid of it then I'll just give it to someone else to protect it."

She lifts the necklace from his neck then she turns to Grimmjow with a sweet smile while extending her arm out holding the shikon jewel in her palm.

"Would you do me the honors?"

"What are you stupid?"

Kagome turns to Inuyasha with a blank stare.

"Shut up, you want nothing to do with it right?! He will protect it."

She said jokingly as she looks back over to Grimmjow.

"Won't you?"

Grimmjow's eyes were already fixated on the jewel in her hand. The jewel began to glow as he kept all his concentration onto it. Grimmjow can feel a jolt of energy spark within him.

_I can feel it. What's up with this thing?_

"We barely know this dude and you wanna hand him the shikon jewel? He's a demon for crying out loud! Think about this Kagome."

Ignoring his plea, Kagome just rests the necklace around his neck. As soon as it's placed a shock of energy blows both Kagome and Inuyasha a couple of feet back. The trees around them began to bend over to to the extreme force as well. Grimmjow keeps his focus on the jewel as it begins to slowly seep into his chest now glowing red from within. The energy he was emanating began to cease. He looked up to see a few trees destroyed, Inuyasha hanging off a tree, and Kagome on the floor pushing off tree branches from her hair and body. Inuyasha looks down to Kagome who is a few feet away from him as he continues to dangle from the tree.

"Nice going."

* * *

**This is my first crossover so I'm excited to see where this goes!**** stay tuned!**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. The fuck is that?

Both Kagome and Inuyasha are now standing side by side in front of Grimmjow to staring blankly into his chest where the shikon jewel was merged and glowing bright red through his skin. Grimmjow just stood there looking quiet annoyed.

"Damn, take a picture won't ya!" He yelled, frustrated at the two.

Inuyasha scoffed then began to walk away from the man. Kagome brushed her fingers against the glowing jewel within his chest then looked up to him.

"Only powerful demons have the ability to merge with the Shikon jewel... it's attracted to power. The Shikon jewel itself has an immense amount of power. Merging with yours just..."

_He must be crazy powerful for the whole jewel to easily merge like this..._

Grimmjow looks to Kagome with a questioning look.

"Just what?"

Kagome looks back to the glowing jewel.

_Guessing Inuyasha wasn't even powerful enough to merge with it. I mean, he is a half demon so I guess that wouldn't work. The jewel has picked her next master after all. But... I do wonder if it still works like it did on Inuyasha._

"Its just great! The jewel has made it's decision so.. there's not too much I can do on my part, I'm no longer the owner. I just wanna see something really quick, this'll just take a sec."

Kagome backed up from Grimmjow a bit before yelling out, "SIT BOYYY!"

Grimmjow looking to Inuyasha the wrong target waiting for a good laugh was surprised to find himself heading straight for the floor. Dirt filled the air as his face slammed into the ground. He groans in agony.

"What... the fuck just happened?"

Inuyasha begins laughing hysterically, so much that he was now on the floor balling his eyes out. Grimmjow now pissed managed to slowly get himself back on his feet and began wiping the dirt and leaves from himself. Kagome smiles proudly.

"Now follow me." She simply turns around and begins leading the way. Grimmjow unable to control his body find himself following Kagome like an obedient dog. Grimmjow begins to freak out by his body not following his orders.

"Hey! This shit is not ok, you hear me! Hey! Hey!"

Inuyasha gets on his feet then follows behind trying to contain his laughter with one hand covering his mouth.

"It's not getting any better from here pretty boy."

Inuyasha runs up to Kagome so that their walking side by side. Grimmjow, angrily accepting the fact that his body isn't listening to him crosses his arms against his chest then begins to mumble threats and swears under his breath like an upset child having a tantrum.

* * *

The trio continues their journey until they can see a small house isolated in the large grassy fields. There were trees surrounding the home creating a natural shade. Kagome has been in the Feudal era for quite awhile and had decided a few years back to stay permanently once she finished high school. This was her new home, it wasn't much but she shared it with Inuyasha and Shipo so she enjoyed everyday day she spent there.

As they got closer they could see Shipo running out of the home to greet them at the door. He was so excited to see his friends Kagome and Inuyasha, he jumped up and down waving both hands in the air unable to contain his excitement. Confused, Grimmjow points to Shipo, who's standing at the door waving at the bunch.

"What the fuck is that?"

Being the careless rude man that Grimmjow was he gave Shipo a disgusted look.

"Wait, what?! Who is this jerk Kagome?!"

Yelled a very angry Shipo. His size was doing him no justice as he pointed angrily to the tall spiky blue haired man while yelling at him.

Kagome slaps Grimmjow in the back of the head. He rubs his sore spot.

"It's Shipo! Be nice will you.."

Grimmjow winces then slowly begins to analyze the creature.

_What's up with this place? Despite the nice piece of ass I gotta follow around, everything here looks weird. For God sakes, the little dude over there looks like a chipmunk on steroids or somethin', that shit ain't normal._

Kagome goes on her knees to reach Shipo's level. Ignoring Kagome he continues to jump up and down yelling and screaming at Grimmjow who looks like he could care less.

"Now Shipo, we have a guest that will be staying with us for a few days. He's a bit of an ass sometimes so don't mind him kay'?"

Shipo begins to calm down. He crosses his little arms across his chest in a pout and turns away from them.

"As long as I don't have to share a room with that jerk!"

Kagome giggles.

"Of course not, he's sleeping outside."

Shipo turns to Kagome with a big smile. Satisfied he chuckles before running back into the home. Grimmjow now alarmed by her answer reacts quickly.

"Hey, the fuck you mean I'm sleeping outside?"

Kagome turns to Grimmjow.

"Language please. Not every sentence has to have 'fuck' or 'shit' in them you know."

"Yes the fuck it does. Now I'm not sleeping outside like a fucking dog okay. Point me to a couch or somethin'."

"You do realize that you have traveled to a completely different era right? They don't have couches you dumbass. They don't even have mattresses. Think traditional Japanese style beds."

He gives her a blank stare.

"So your sleeping on the floor too is what your saying?"

She simply shrugs. "Hey, the grass outside will be softer than our wooden floors, I can promise you that much."

Grimmjow scoffs before angrily making his way into the home pushing Kagome to the side in the process.

"Hey!" Yelled Kagome as she ran in after him.

* * *

Its now midnight in the feudal era. Grimmjow is sitting against one of the trees surrounding the home while watching the breeze play with the leaves.

_Guess I have a change of plans.. I was guna jump back into that weird time traveling well but-_

He looks down to his chest where the shikon jewel was still beaming through his chest. he places one hand over it.

_This may be my ticket to the top... I just need a little more information on this thing. She said that it had an immense amount of power within it, but I just needa figure out how to activate that power. And plus the fluffy haired dude did say it brought a lot of trouble with it too._

An evil smirk forms on his face.

_Lucky for me, I like trouble._

"Who the hell is he smiling at?"

Alarmed Grimmjow begins to look all around him in his attempt to find who the mystery voice belonged to. He can hear rustling in the tree behind him. He gets up than looks up to the rustling trees.

"Show yourself." He said demandingly.

Within a few seconds Inuyasha fell out the tree landing face first. Unmoved, Grimmjow just stares at him.

"I see you enjoy abusing your face, no need for a silly jewel to help."

Inuyasha groans but still manages to spill an insult.

"Eat shit."

Grimmjows chuckles.

"Spying on me now? You guys sure do treat your guests pretty shitty."

Inuyasha now on his feet begins to brush off the dirt from his red garment and walks up to Grimmjow.

"Honestly, I don't trust you and I had a feeling you my try something stupid. So I just wanted to take first watch on you for the night."

Puzzled he had to ask, "First watch?"

Shipo comes falling out of the tree wailing his arms about and screaming on his way down. Landing face first he laid there in agony for awhile. Grimmjow just looked towards the little body as he began to twitch in pain.

"So how's that plan going so far?"

Aggitated, Inuyasha points one menacing finger towards Grimmjow.

"Shut up! Just don't do any dumb shit, we got our eyes on you."

Shipo now manages to get back on his feet and copies Inuyasha pointing his little finger out to Grimmjow.

"Yea, don't fuck with us!"

Between the fluffy haired man trying to act tough and the little chipmunk on steroids spewing threats, he couldn't help but laugh. Both Inuyasha and Shipo looked to each before becoming even more enraged by this man. Grimmjow begins to wipe a fake tear from his face.

"Ah, you guys are hilarious.. and quite pitifull as well. Anyway-"

Grimmjow's facial expression becomes more stern.

"Stay out of my way and we won't have any issues, kay?"

He simply turns to the open field, turning his back to the two, hands in pocket and begins to take a stroll. He lazily waves one hand towards the two without even bothering to give him his full attention.

"Now, you two can fuck off. I'll be back in the morning.."

Inuyasha now satisfied that the man wasn't at least around for the night but still quite annoyed began to cross his arms against his chest.

"Hopefully the idiot dies out there. That jewel can be sensed by almost every powerful creature out there.."

Inuyasha smirks before turning to Shipo.

"We may not have to get our hands dirty after all."


	3. Wandering Soul

Hands in pocket, whistling a low tune, Grimmjow makes his way into the dark woods. Looks like the creatures of the night were up with him as well. He could hear a variety of different noises from low growls, to the sound of little paws or feet pattering on the ground and even the sound of buzzing from the many annoying bugs that decided to come out as well. Grimmjow being the man of terror and destruction himself was not startled by the creatures and the many sounds they came with. He was a killer himself just like them. So if they decided to cross paths, he wouldn't hesitate to take one of their heads as a souvenir for his two spies back at Kagome's. He continued his journey with no destination in particular. He just followed the moon as it was his only form of light out there in the woods. He was deep in thought.

_Those people are going to drive me fucking nuts. I just need some answers on this damn jewel then I'm out. This shit better be legit too, cause I'm not wasting my time with those dumb asses if I don't have to. Especially with that girl... she has complete control over me with that thing. I needa figure out how to stop that shit too before-_

While walking he seemed to notice a strong amount of energy thickening the air. As he continued to walk it got thicker. Now intrigued he began to pick up the pace. He noticed lone spirits wandering.

_What are these spirits doing loose over here? That shit definitely ain't normal.._

As he continued further into the woods he seen even more spirits circling the area.

_What the hell?_

He noticed a figure standing in the middle of all of the spirits. He could make out some features of the person inside but not everything. He noticed the figure looked more on the feminine side so he's assuming she's a female even though he couldn't make out the features of her face. He could see the woman dressed in a traditional Japanese Miko kimono, her hair was jet black which she wore with bangs covering her eyes and a long straight ponytail behind her. She looked quite peaceful as she stood in the midst of the many spirits. She had one arm held out in what looks like her attempt to feel the spirits brush up against her hand.

_With power like that, she can definitely feel my presence. She's just ..ignoring me... hmm, that's new. Or she's blind. She better be blind or somethin'.. _

"Helllloooooooo!"

Grimmjow's ego began to kick in as he frantically began to wave one arm trying to catch her attention. A female ignoring him? Please. Before he could open his mouth again in his attempt to get the mystery woman's attention, an arrow flies straight towards his chest. Instinctively he reacted without paying much attention. He caught the arrow with his left hand, the sharp end inches from the jewel within his chest. As he looked up, his mystery woman was standing before him. There she stood with a blank look on her face. Her hair was floating about looking as if they were dancing with the many spirits circling around her. Grimmjow couldn't help but become fascinated by her. Her face was cuter than he would have imagined which is what caught him off guard.

_Dangerous and beautiful.. this chic has got my full and undivided attention. _

Grimmjow turned his attention back to the many spirits swarming around them both. She seemed unbothered and kept her eyes on his.

_I'm guessing these spirits are her entourage or some shit. Creepy._

Grimmjow simply breaks the arrow with his hand then looks back to the woman before him. He smirks.

"I know you felt my presence a long ass time ago. You could have attacked me or even hid. You didn't. Why?"

The woman ignored him and looked to his chest where the shikon was glowing.

"Who did you kill to get that?"

Confused for a second, Grimmjow meet her gaze looking to his jewel before looking back to her.

"Oh that! You must be one of those creatures I heard all about willing to kill me for it.. but to answer your question na, I didn't kill anyone for it even though that would have been the more preferable route. Some dude with dog ears was trying to get rid of it so I took it off his hands. From what I heard, I have a lot of fun to look forward too since everyone's after its power."

Her eyes began to widen a bit before she got lost in her thoughts.

_So, Inuyasha decided to get rid of it. What a fool.._

She looks up to the spiky blue haired man sort of admiring his features.

_Looks like he gave the shikon to the devil himself. I can smell trouble on this guy. He's not too bad looking either._

"Unfortunately I know of the shaggy dog your referring to. Anyway, the name's Kikyo."

"...Grimmjow. I would say nice to meet ya but you just tried to kill me. Now I need you to answer a question for me.. Why do you want this jewel? Your arrow was pointing straight for it."

"For one, I know it's not yours. And two, I knew that it belonged to Inuyasha.. and obviously your not him. Your spewing out a crazy amount of energy mixed with demonic power. So, I thought you either killed him or he gave it up. And by the looks of it, the idiot gave it up. I personally have no use for the jewel. Only full demons find real use for it."

Grimmjow turns his attention back to the spirits surrounding them both.

"So what's good with all these spirits, they lost or somethin'?"

Kikyo chuckles, amused by his innocent ignorance.

"No, their just helping a lost soul stay alive.."

Kikyo puts out a hand encouraging the spirits to come hither. One bright orb landed on her palm before dissolving into her hand. Amazed Grimmjow watches as a few spirits begin aiming for her palm and slowly dissolving just as the first one did. Kikyo smiled as her slightly transparent form appeared more solid.

"Are you... dead?"

She nods.

"Well sort of I guess."

"Well... you can cut the energy in the air with a knife, you must be a strong ass spirit if that's the case. Cause your energy seems more powerful than mine."

"Not to brag but I'm pretty sure I am."

A little shocked by her cockiness, Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. He looks back to the many swarming souls and just admired their elegance as they danced around her.

"Well... I gotta admit, your pretty amazing..."

Kikyo couldn't help but turn a little red. This wasn't like her at all. She was actually smiling with someone else around other than the spirits. This guy is trouble, but he was good company.

"Now-"

Grimmjow quickly turns to her and points to the shikon between his chest.

"Tell me about this jewel and how much of a pain in the ass its guna be to activate the stupid thing."

Kikyo feeling more relaxed around the spiky blue haired man, she took a seat on a nearby fallen tree trunk and then began to lay her body on it supporting her head with one hand.

"You guna tell me what you plan to do with all that power?"

"None of your damn business."

"Looks like I can't help then." Her smile grew even wider. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"If I tell you, you aren't allowed to interfere with my plans."

She nods. He sighs before answering her.

"To be an all powerful demon king of course, I mean you've meet me. Ima pretty awesome guy I must say myself. Not to forgot, the crazy power I posses ain't no joke sweetie. This jewel is just guna kick it up to overdrive."

Grimmjow started to get emotional just thinking about it.

"I can just see it now, a world where I'm just killin' it in everything I do. Damn I really am great."

Kikyo couldn't help but twist her face to his narcissism.

"Good Lord, you really are full of yourself."

Grimmjow, unashamed stood up tall with both fists on his hips making a sort of super hero stance with a huge smile across his face.

"Damn straight!"

Kikyo laughed.

_This guy is pretty funny and pretty dangerous... Wonder why Inuyasha chose to give the jewel to him. None of my concern anyway. He looks like a good time, its been years since I've had this type of entertainment, might as well go for the ride._

"So you gon' to me about this damn jewel or not."

Kikyo looked up to the man now slightly annoyed with his hands across his chest waiting for an answer.

"Only if you promise to come see me everyday."

His face began to soften a bit.

"Why?"

"Your good company and I'd like to help you on your quest to become demon king."

"This isn't a fucking adventure, I just need to know how to turn it on."

"Well now it is. It takes more that just having the jewel in order to activate it, you need to be in a state of concentration and there's a ritual needed to be done in order for the jewel to be used for the purpose you intend to use it for. I will gladly help you reach this higher state of mind. But first, if I were you I would get rid of those ties your jewel has with Kagome. I'm sure she's already tried her commands on you-"

Grimmjow looked down in defeat.

"Stupid girl, always in the damn way."

"And you would need to get rid of the current demon king."

"Which is...?"

"Inuyasha's big brother, Lord Sesshomarou."


End file.
